1. Field of the Invention.
The field of the invention relates to an eye-motion operable keyboard-accessory.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
The eye-motion operable keyboard-accessory is intended for paraplegics or persons whose arms and feet are otherwise fully occupied. Suction-operable keyboard accessories are known, where a paraplegic can operate a keyboard by means of coded suction impulses. Each of the coded suction impulses corresponds to a letter, and the operator must remember the code for each suction impulse corresponding to a respective letter and must successively actuate keys or the like on a keyboard. The operation of such a device is naturally very slow, and means have therefore been sought to increase its speed of operation.